


Lay It Out, Let It Not Lay.

by AceMoppet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Katsuki Yuuri, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: Their first kiss had been rough. Too much force, too much excitement, and too little time. Their teeth had knocked together like two dice, and their noses had crashed hard into each other. In short, though it had undeniably looked perfect, it had been anything but. Their second kiss though?Well, it was shaping up to be pretty damn perfect.Or, the fic where Yuuri and Victor go back to the hotel after Yuuri's win at the Cup of China. Both fluff and angst ensue, but it all works out in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaa ok this is my first fic in god knows how long. Anyway, the title is really pretentious for this kind of fic. Oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. 
> 
> Please leave a comment or a kudos, and if you have any criticism, please let me know what I can do better. Also, this is non beta'ed. 
> 
> Thank you! Enjoy!

_ Takes place after EP 7. _

 

Yuuri sighed in relief as he slid into the taxi seat. He threw his head back and stared out the window, letting his mind drift aimlessly. He was extremely tired physically, but he couldn’t go to sleep. His mind felt so very alive.

 

Victor had kissed him.  _ Victor Nikiforov had kissed him _ .  **_On live television_ ** . The thought made his lips tingle, and before he knew it, he’d lifted a hand to trace his lips, trying to capture the feeling of pressure that had made his heart race and face flush.

 

A soft hand on his shoulder startled him out of his reverie. He turned to see Victor’s smiling face. “Sorry,” he apologized.

 

“It’s fine.”

 

Victor leaned back, his hand slipping away from Yuuri’s shoulder. They once more descended into a comfortable silence before Victor broke it. “You looked really focused. What were you thinking about?”

 

Yuuri blinked, surprised by the question. “Um, nothing much, except…”

 

Victor leaned forward. “Except?” he encouraged.

 

Yuuri bit his lip before mumbling, “A-about earlier…”

 

Victor stiffened. “Yuuri, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean that-”

 

He couldn’t hear the rest of Victor’s sentence. Logically, he knew that Victor was still talking to him (still rejecting him), but all he could hear was his own thoughts repeating over and over again  _ He didn’t meanitHedidn’tmeanitHedidn’tme- _

 

“-sorry for making you cry I swear that’ll never happen again. Well, ok it might because I can be oblivious but I’ll try not to and-”

 

“Wait what? Victor?”

 

Victor stopped babbling. “Yes Yuuri?” 

 

“Victor… what are you talking about?”

 

Now it was Victor’s turn to blink in surprise as he said, “The moment down in the garage. You know, where I stupidly threatened you and made you cry? Wait,” Victor leaned forward again, looking deep into Yuuri’s eyes, “that’s not what you meant, right?”

“...No.”

 

“Well, if that’s not what you meant, then what did you mean?”

 

“...the kiss.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah.” Neither of them said anything after that, letting the awkward silence grow until it became a tangible thing, sitting in between them and pushing them away from each other.

 

They arrived at the hotel, and Yuuri got out while Victor paid and thanked the taxi driver. He closed his eyes and breathed in the cool night air, trying to regain some calm. 

 

“Yuuri?” 

 

Yuuri opened his eyes to see Victor standing in front of him with an achingly tender expression on his face. “Let’s get out of the cold; we don’t want you getting sick before the event, do we?” he joked.

 

Yuuri smiled; this was Victor’s way of apologizing for earlier. “Hai, hai,” he played along goodnaturedly.

 

They stood close to each other in the elevator, the back of their hands brushing occasionally against each other, a thrill shooting up both spines when they did, and this didn’t stop even when they were walking to their rooms.

 

Eventually, they arrived in front of Yuuri’s door. Victor’s was only two more doors down the hall, so he turned to his student and said, “Good night Yuuri! Sleep well~”, before beginning to walk away.

 

“Um, Victor…”

 

Victor turned around. “Yes?”

 

Yuuri chewed his lip and took a deep breath. “Would you… come stay with me? Tonight?”

 

There was no reply. As the silence grew, so did Yuuri’s uncertainty. His face burned, and he turned away from Victor, not seeing his face. “W-well good night Vic-”

 

Victor had grabbed Yuuri’s arm. “Yuuri,” he said seriously, “I would love to.”

 

Yuuri let out a shaky breath. “I-it's fine if you don't want to-”

 

“Yuuri, please look at me.”

 

Yuuri turned around and gasped softly at how close Victor’s face was. He could see the light freckles that dusted the bridge of Victor’s nose and the thin line of his lips (that he’d kissed earlier  _ oh god _ ). He could see the faint blush on Victor’s high cheekbones and the way his gray hair curled around his ears. He could even see both of Victor's eyes, how they sparkled in the dim light of the hallway.

 

“Yuuri,” Victor whispered, “I would be honored to stay with you tonight.”

 

Yuuri flushed, mesmerized by Victor’s closeness. “Victor-” 

 

Yuuri’s voice cut off as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching them quickly. He tugged away from Victor, who let him go quite easily. Quickly, Yuuri pulled out his keycard, and, in a rare moment of dexterity, swiped the door open with one hand; in the next moment, he pulled a shocked Victor inside with the other.

 

Victor gaped at him. “Y-Yuuri…”

 

Yuuri tried not to laugh, he really did, but… “Pffft~”

 

And that was all it took to unleash a whole storm of laughter. Yuuri clutched his stomach as he doubled over, laughing out all the anxiety and stress of today.

 

Victor pouted before joining in. He couldn’t help it; Yuuri’s laugh was just so infectious and oh so rare.

 

They eventually quieted down, their cackles slowing down to long, drawn-out sighs. Yuuri took off his glasses to wipe his eyes. When he went to put them back on, he was stopped by a warm hand that encircled his wrist. Yuuri looked up to Victor staring down at him with an intense expression. “Let me.”

 

“...Ok.”

 

Yuuri stood frozen as Victor shifted his wrist to his other hand. He cradled it gently before taking Yuuri’s glasses from between Yuuri’s thumb and forefinger. He moved in closer, never taking his eyes off of Yuuri’s, just like he’d ordered, and placed the glasses right over Yuuri’s ears. He then pushed the frame gently until the bridge rested across Yuuri’s nose. His fingers lingered at Yuuri’s temples, barely touching the soft skin that covered them, before sliding them down to tuck some strands of Yuuri’s hair behind his ears.

 

Just as he was about to pull his hands away, Yuuri brought his own hands up to his face, and he trapped Victor’s hands beneath them. He slid his hands down to Victor’s wrists, finding his pulse, which was fluttering like a butterfly’s wings.

 

“Victor,” he breathed. 

 

Victor shuddered visibly, and his eyes darkened in the streetlight lit room. He smoothed his thumbs over Yuuri’s cheeks, making him close his eyes and hum contentedly. One of his thumbs caught on Yuuri’s lips, making Yuuri gasp as he caressed the chapped skin gently. 

 

“Victor,” Yuuri said, “Kiss me.”

 

Victor’s eyes widened before he nodded determinedly and leaned in, Yuuri arching up to meet him halfway. 

 

Their first kiss had been rough. Too much force, too much excitement, and too little time. Their teeth had knocked together like two dice, and their noses had crashed hard into each other. In short, though it had undeniably looked perfect, it had been anything but. Their second kiss though? Well, it was shaping up to be pretty damn perfect.

 

Their lips barely touched at first, and if Yuuri hadn’t opened his eyes, he would’ve thought that he was kissing air. He knew what Victor was doing. He was trying to give Yuuri the choice to back out if he wanted to. He was trying to keep Yuuri from making a decision he would regret. Yuuri appreciated it, but he was not a blushing virgin, as everyone thought he was. He’d been kissed before, and he knew what to do. 

 

Slowly, he slid his hands up Victor’s shoulders, up his neck (Victor shivered as his hands glanced against his neck, good to know) and into his hair, where they tangled themselves into the soft, silvery strands at the base.

 

Victor gasped, and Yuuri took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his open mouth. Their tongues tangled as Victor became bolder, spurred on by Yuuri’s advances. He cupped the back of Yuuri’s neck with a large, warm hand and pulled him even closer into the kiss. 

 

They came up gasping for air before Victor tugged on Yuuri's hair gently to expose his neck. He lowered his mouth to Yuuri’s neck, briefly looking up at Yuuri with a teasing smirk.

 

Yuuri moaned as he felt a pair of hot lips kiss his neck. He moaned even louder as they trail down to his pulse point and  _ suck _ . “O-oh god, Victor…”

 

Victor hummed in response, the vibrations against the soft skin making Yuuri shiver in pleasure. Victor’s hands caressed his shoulders, slowly dipping down to Yuuri’s ribs, his waist, his hips, the button of his pants…

Yuuri’s eyes widened, and he pushed Victor away with a sharp gasp.”N-no!”

 

Victor stumbled back. “Y-Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri stood in the middle of the room, arms around his waist as if he was trying to shield himself. “I-I’m sorry, but I-I can’t-”

 

Victor stepped closer reaching out a hand, only to stop as Yuuri stepped backwards. “Yuuri…”

 

“I just, I-I don’t know and I’m sorry I’m so weak but-”

 

“Yuuri.”

 

“I-I’m not ready, I mean I thought I was, a-and I’m not, and I’m so-”

 

“Yuuri.” Victor’s voice cut through his panicked babbling. “Yuuri, look at me please.” Yuuri swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn’t. What if Victor was angry with him? He should be angry with him. He couldn’t, he couldn’t, he really  _ really  _ couldn’t and-

 

“Yuuri,” Victor pleaded softly, “Look at me.”

 

Yuuri swallowed again, but he couldn’t resist Victor’s aching tone. He opened his eyes.

 

Victor was still a few feet away from, not having taken advantage of Yuuri’s closed eyes to come closer, but his patient expression was still clear. Yuuri felt a bit of pressure slide away from his shoulders at that.

 

“Yuuri,” Victor started, “I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again.  _ You are not weak.  _ You’re not, Yuuri. And it’s ok if you’re not ready. I’ll wait for you.”

 

Yuuri let out a shaky breath. “And… if I’m never ready?” he whispered weakly.

 

Victor smiled. “Then that’s ok too.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes filled with tears for the third time that day and once more, he let them fall down his cheeks, feeling safe enough around to Victor to cry.

 

“Y-Yuuri?! Are you-”

 

“I’m fine Victor,” Yuuri said with a watery smile, “Just… happy.”

 

Victor became very visibly relieved. “Well then… if it’s not too much right now, Yuuri, could I hug you?”

“Yes.”

 

Victor pulled Yuuri into his arms, and Yuuri never wanted to let go.

 

**Bonus:**

 

**Phichit+chu:** YUURI

 

**Phichit+chu:** OMIGOD YUURI

 

**Phichit+chu:** HKAHFJAHSDFKLAHSDRITHREFL

 

**Phichit+chu:** DID I JUST SEE VICTOR FREAKIN’ NIKIFOROV GET DRAGGED INTO UR    ROOM???????!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Phichit+chu:** I THOUGHT? U GUYS?? HAD DIFRNT ROOMS??? ??????

 

**Phichit+chu:** YUURI

 

**Phichit+chu:** ANSWER ME RN DAMMIT

 

**Phichit+chu:** OR ILL TELL VICTOR ABOUT THAT ONE NIGHT IN COLLEGE

 

**Katsuyuu:** im up im up!

 

**Katsuyuu:** why are you screaming so early in morning?? ???

 

**Phichit+chu:** BOI scroll the fuck up

 

**Phichit+chu:** ill wait

 

**Katsuyuu:** …

 

**Phichit+chu:** WELL?!?!?!

 

**Katsuyuu:** … you saw us.

 

**Phichit+chu:** BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 

**Phichit+chu:** ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU? AND HIM?? DID THE DO??? Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

 

**Katsuyuu:** wAIT

 

**Phichit+chu:** R U SAYING THAT U, MY FIREND, HAD-

 

**Katsuyuu:** PHICHIT.

 

**Phichit+chu:** … yes?

 

**Katsuyuu:** we did not “do the do” last nite. it was going there but

 

**Katsuyuu:** i

 

**Katsuyuu:** wasnt ready so… ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**Phichit+chu:** yuuri… u no its ok not 2 b ready, rite?

 

**Phichit+chu:** WAIT. HE DIDNT PRESSURE U DID HE?!?!?!?!?!?

 

**Phichit+chu:** IF HE DID ILL (૭ ◉༬◉)૭⁾⁾⁾⁾

 

**Katsuyuu:** PHICHIT. 

 

**Katsuyuu:** ITS OK HE DIDNT PRESSURE ME.

 

**Phichit+chu:** … u sure?

 

**Katsuyuu:** YES.

 

**Katsuyuu:** he backed off when i told him to.

 

**Katsuyuu:** and then we cuddled a bit

 

**Katsuyuu:** befor going to sleep.

 

**Phichit+chu: Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ**

 

**Phichit+chu:** THAT IS OS CUTE OML

 

**Phichit+chu:** well, im glad nothing bad happend.

 

**Phichit+chu:** tho…

 

**Phichit+chu:** i hav 2 say Yuuri…

 

**Phichit+chu:** when i saw him gettin dragged in…

**Phichit+chu:** i thot he was RUSSIAN to get in2 JAPANTS!!!

 

**Katsuyuu:** …

 

**Phichit+chu:** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 

**Katsuyuu:** … im so done w/ you.

 

**Phichit+chu:** yeah but r u KATSUDONe w/ me? 

 

**_Katsuyuu has logged off._ **

 

**Phichit+chu:** lol

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
